


rekindled old memories

by gayshina



Series: @ me at my own hands: make some writing you dum fuks [3]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayshina/pseuds/gayshina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[prompt used: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/145110612800/plantbucky-aus-that-need-to-happen-autumn "‘i got caught staring at my adult neighbour raking up a bunch of leaves in their backyard and jumping into them and now have to awkwardly pretend i saw nothing’ au"]</p><p>He remembers briefly of him. Black and scarlet are the colors that first come upon thinking of him, water being dirtied with the most sinful liquid to have on your hands- blood. A venerable man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rekindled old memories

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt decide what to write but the release of the janitor & amnesiac cards for the town of salem card game sealed the deal! yay amnesiac is so fun to writeeeee
> 
> FORGER HYPE FOR THE 23RD THO it's the one year anniversaryyyyy >:] fun fact i love to ramble and also i played town of salem EXACTLY on christmas

Fall had come to Salem earlier this year, the wind blowing away the leaves and them dropping to the ground. By the blink of a trauma patient's azure eye, the leaves were already withered and they were many, townies trying to rake them away from their houses to not gather up too much of them, even the Mayor trying to contribute with some younger looking people to clean the Town Hall and plaza.

The Amnesiac does not understand why people want the orange leaves away. They seem vaguely lovely and solemn, being torn away from their trees. He likes them, because they look beautiful and they remind him of himself. All torn up with various cracks as parts of the leaf have fallen away, much like his injuries.

He doesn't get sad though, he reminds himself that this is supposed to happen. It is a mere cycle which repeats itself over and over. Rinse and repeat.

In his usual walk which he took, aside the ones at night where he begs and pleads to remember, _remember_ and weeps at the ever comforting moon which shone brightly on him and the gravestones, he had caught a leaf and his attention captivated.

He stood there, as if frozen in place and time, looking at an older than him at least man... raking the leaves which stacked up in his small garden. The Amnesiac wasn't notorious of looking at people which were alive. He had the standard of looking at the dead people, or the graves that were associated to them.

He remembers briefly of him. Black and scarlet are the colors that first come upon thinking of him, water being dirtied with the most sinful liquid to have on your hands- blood. A venerable man. He knows something, but he doesn't know what it is. Maybe that was good? The Amnesiac is unsure, his palms sweating, almost forgetting that the leaf was on his hand.

The Amnesiac decides to watch him for a bit, trying to not look as suspicious as he should be looking. At this rate, he looks almost... intrusive. The Mayor had shouted that word to a young, lithe man a few days ago where he was attending the daily trails, in which the Town attempted to find the killers and the Mafia which plagued the small town, alongside some chaotic citizens, witches and vampires.

But he wasn't intrusive. He had a reason to be, hadn't he? Maybe it was spying on another, like this one man with the blonde hair which always seemed to get no sleep in comparision with the trauma patient. The Amnesiac thinks this is normal and he thinks it's okay to act like that. It should be! It isn't anything really private, just watching on a man which raked the leaves away and pushed them near the tree which the Amnesiac assumes was the tree where the leaves fell from.

And watched the most unbelievable sight he had ever seen. This could be either the first sight that he couldn't believe he saw or the trauma overwriting his other memories.

The taller man fell into the pile of trees and waved his arms on the pile, as if he was making a snow angel. Now that the Amnesiac thought about it, he'd like to make snow angels. He should note it down for as long as he remembers that thought.

That may have been awkward, at least the man renewed some of his memories. Some memories that if he said to the town, he'd be surely killed, his breath escaping his throat and never returning.

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr, @grapplingmaker  
> also the lithe man i mentioned that the mayor shouted at is the lookout, obviously


End file.
